Organic-based light-emitting components are known, but there is a need to optimize these with regard to stability and lifetime on the one hand, and with regard to costs on the other hand.
Aside from the significance of the guanidinium cation as a dehydrant of proteins and in biochemistry, there are applications of the guanidinium cation in batteries and electrochemical cells. This use of guanidinium salts is described, for example, in European Patent Publication No. EP 1363345 A2 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0211389 A1. The guanidinium salts serve here for production of electrolytes for the electrochemical storage of charge in accumulators and batteries.
In this application, a key factor is the intrinsic conductivity of the conductive salt, which should be at a maximum in order to be able to effectively store the charge.
However, there are very many guanidinium salts with low intrinsic conductivity, for which there is currently no known use other than as a synthesis unit and for dehydration in proteins.